London Buses route 181
London Buses route 181 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Metrobus. The 181 is currently running out of Metrobuses Green Street Green, which is based in Orpington. The garage has only recently been re-built for Metrobus, they had to use a tempoary garage in Pollards Hill, near Streatham and Beddington. The garage is quite far from the route along with other routes 261 and 284 which both operate in the same area as the 181 (in fact the 284 also used to be owned by Stagecoach London, and was given to Metrobus at about the same time), and the 358 which is in the Forest Hill, Penge areas. But this is due to Metrobus not having many garages in London, only having this one and Croydon. Although two London Buses operate from their Surrey Garage in Crawley. History The 181 commenced operation on 27 October 1984 as a Monday to Saturday route between Lewisham and Lower Sydenham (Bell Green) replacing the 180, which continued to provide the Sunday service to Lower Sydenham. As from 3 August 1985, the 181 was extended on Monday to Saturdays to Surrey Docks station replacing the P5 over this section. At the same time it was introduced on Sundays between Lewisham & Lower Sydenham replacing the 180, bringing the Sunday service into line with that on Monday to Saturday. The 180 used to be operated by Stagecoach London and Selkent (although the latter was before Stagecoach, don't be confused with the original Selkent and the new one which has taken over all of Stagecoach's South London operations. They are/were operated by different companies) out of there Catford Garage which is much closer, in fact the 181 passes the road it's on (Bromley Road). When Metrobus took over the contract in early 2006, the route changed as it was extended at Downham Old Bromley Road it's previous terminus to Grove Park. Current route Route departing Grove Park *'Grove Park ''Town Centre' *Baring Road ''Chinbrook Road *'Grove Park railway station' *'Downham Way ''The Green' *'Downham Way''' *Downham Community Centre *'Downham Way ''St. Barnabas Hall' *'Downham Bromley Road *'Bromley Road ''Old Bromley Road' *Southend Village ''The Pond *Bromley Road Tigers Head *'Southend Lane ''Dunfield Road' *'Southend Lane King Alfred Avenue' *Southend Lane ''Worsley Bridge Road (for Lower Sydenham railway station) *'Lower Sydenham ''Bell Green' *'Lower Sydenham Bell Green Sainsbury's' (store opening times only) *Perry Hill ''Perry Rise *'Perry Hill ''Rutland Park' *Catford Hill ''Woolstone Road (for Elm Lane) *'Catford ''St. Dunstans College' *'Catford and Catford Bridge Stations''' *'Catford ''Lewisham Town Centre, Broadway Theatre' *Catford ''Rushey Green *Sangley Road Plassy Road *'Sangley Road' *Sandhurst Road *'Brownhill Road ''Torridon Road' *Hither Green Lane *'Hither Green Old Hospital (for Hither Green railway station) *'Hither Green Lane ''Thornford Road Post Office' *Courthill Road *Ladywell ''Leisure Centre *Lewisham High Street *'Lewisham Shopping Centre ''Town Centre' *'Lewisham station Bus station' Route departing Lewisham *'Lewisham station Bus station' *'Lewisham Shopping Centre Town Centre' *Lewisham High Street *Courthill Road *'Hither Green Lane''' *'Hither Green ''Old Hospital (for Hither Green railway station) *'Brownhill Road ''Torridon Road' *Sandhurst Road *'Sangley Road''' *Catford Bromley Road *'Catford ''Lewisham Town Centre' *'Catford and Catford Bridge Stations''' *'Catford ''St. Dunstans College' *Catford Hill ''Woolstone Road *'Perry Hill ''Rutland Park' *Perry Hill ''Perry Rise *'Lower Sydenham ''Sainsbury's' *'Lower Sydenham Bell Green' *'Southend Lane King Alfred Avenue' *Southend Lane ''Dunfield Road *'Bromley Road ''Tigers Head' *Southend Village ''The Pond *'Bromley Road ''Old Bromley Road' *'Downham Bromley Road *'Downham Way ''St. Barnabas Hall' *'Downham Way''' *'Downham Way ''The Green' *'Grove Park railway station Bus station''' Previous route 181s in London The route number 181 had been used twice prior to its current use. *Between 1924 and 1930 for a Charing Cross Trafalgar Square Epsom (Market place) Saturdays and Sundays only route via Victoria Embankment, Vauxhall Bridge, Clapham, Tooting, Mitcham, Sutton and Ewell. *Between 1952 and 1981 for a Victoria* Clapham Common* Streatham route via Tooting. *Termini varied There was also *Between 1971 and 1979 a Sunday route 181A between Stockwell Station and Streatham via Clapham Common and Tooting. See also *List of bus routes in London *Metrobus *Transport for London External links *London Buses *Transport for London *Full timetable 181, London buses route 181, London buses route 181, London buses route